


Eye Candy

by Kanekis_Centipede



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanekis_Centipede/pseuds/Kanekis_Centipede
Summary: You were sure that the door ahead of you was Guzma’s room, but no Grunts were seen nearby. You shake your head and decided to think nothing of it. Maybe none of the grunts had the chance to warn their boss of your presence from how fast you took down all who came before you. But still, it was odd how easy it was for you to sneak into this place and how fast you were able to infiltrate it all the way to the top room.
Relationships: Guzma (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	Eye Candy

You dashed off from the shadows into one of the broken windows in the Shady House. Something wasn’t right here. You were sure that the door ahead of you was Guzma’s room, but no Grunts were seen nearby. You shake your head and decided to think nothing of it. Maybe none of the grunts had the chance to warn their boss of your presence from how fast you took down all who came before you. But still, it was odd how easy it was for you to sneak into this place and how fast you were able to infiltrate the top room. You looked at it this way - maybe the universe was being easy on you, for your intentions were good.

You ran into the room to scour the place for the stolen Yungoos. As you walked in, your face involuntarily scrunched up from the pungent smell of cigarettes and alcohol. It was almost as if you were back at that third rate club Olivia made you go to when the both of you turned 21 - a terrible experience, overall. Surprisingly, no one was in the room, so you immediately took this lucky opportunity to search for the stolen Pokemon. The first thing that was presented to you was a throne in the front of the room on top of what seemed like a makeshift dais formed by a bookshelf. You chuckled to yourself wondering just how egotistical Guzma could get, but then you caught sight of the large chest full of Buginium-Z which answered all your doubts - his ego was much bigger than you thought.

A king-sized bed was set haphazardly to the left of the room which left you puzzled for a minute, like who just puts their bed all crooked like that? Fuckin’ weirdo. But when you saw that there were three pillows, you couldn’t help but blush as you thought about his “nightly activities.” Guess some people didn’t mind, never mind that he literally lives in an abandoned mansion. One thing that wasn’t scarce were the bottles - empty bottles, half-filled bottles, broken bottles, bottles that became broken because of your clumsy ass. Well, at least you knew where the stench of alcohol came from. You looked through every corner of the room, but still nothing. You started to wonder if you came here for no reason. You had already searched the whole goddamn mansion, and you saw no trace of the Yungoos. You were almost sure that if anywhere, the stolen pokemon would be here in Guzma’s room. You racked your head trying to think of places you probably missed, but then you heard footsteps approaching the door and a hand turning the knob.

You don't know why you panicked, I mean, you were an extremely competent trainer with skilled Pokemon. You could have easily taken on anyone. But you did panic, so here you were, in the closet you threw yourself in. You squeezed yourself in between several hoodies and pieces of streetwear and looked through the mahogany shutters to see what was happening. You raised your brows when you saw the man himself, Guzma, step into the room. He seemed annoyed, by what exactly you didn’t know. He slumped onto his throne and took to his laptop. You watched anxiously for his next move. There weren’t any Yungoos around him that you could see, and you couldn’t bring yourself to get out of the closet and battle him, so you waited.

He sprawled himself across his throne and sighed as he threw his head back. He looked dead tired and the dark circles around his eyes were further proof. You were taken by surprise when he suddenly started palming himself through his pants. You nearly gasped at the sight, but you managed to stifle your surprise. Was he really gonna do this right now? He let out a low guttural groan, and the look on his face made it look like he’d been needing to do this for quite some time. Your eyes trailed down to his quite noticeable bulge, and all the complaints you had before melted away. How the fuck does it look so big when he’s wearing baggy pants?! You bit your lips and squeezed your thighs together to satiate the growing ache between your legs. You paid no mind to your conscience that was screaming at you, “ _ What the hell were you doing?”  _ I mean, you always were a little reckless.

It didn’t take long before he pulled down the band of his pants and boxers to reveal his throbbing cock. Well, at least  _ now _ you knew why his bulge was so big. Your jaw dropped, and you internally punched yourself for wanting to see more. He was big, bad Guzma; it’d be betraying your moral code to want to fuck him. You took another glance at him and  _ fuck _ , he truly was  _ big _ , bad Guzma. His cock was large, larger than any of the other men you’ve been with before, and it had bulging, angry veins to match his arms. It was darker than the rest of his skin and definitely cut. And, Arceus, the girth! That was something to write home about. You could only imagine the damage it could do to your walls. You know what? Maybe,  _ just maybe _ , he might be redeemable.

His eyebrows furrowed as he pumped himself slowly while looking at his laptop screen. You almost unconsciously thrust your hand into your shorts and pressed a finger against your panties. His hair stuck to his forehead from the sweat beading on his face, and his grunts and groans filled the room making you wetter each time; it was probably safe to assume that no one was outside the door. You sighed as he slowed down his pace and deliciously enveloped his palm around his cock from the base to the tip, and was... _was that a piercing you see?_ _Fuck. Fuck!_

You dipped into your panties and inserted two fingers into your heat and started rocking your hips against your fingers. You watched as he started to increase his pace from slowly pumping to nearly violently thrusting into his hand. You reached behind you, and you thought you had grabbed the wall to keep your balance, but you accidentally made a stack of storage boxes topple over from where you stood. You froze. Fuck. He definitely heard that. Fuck. You peeked through the shutters and freaked out when you saw him approaching the closet. Fuck! There was nowhere to go unless his closet turned out to be some Narnia type shit, which was highly unlikely at this point. You panicked, but he was already behind the doors. He swiftly flung open the closet and smirked when he saw your terrified face behind the doors. He shook his head and tutted at you. 

“Look what we have here,” his grin widened as he looked down at you. You could see him looking your body up and down. “You’re one messed up kid, aren’t you? Peeking on me like that. Is voyeurism your thing or somethin’?” You rolled your eyes. “I’m not a kid, and besides...” Your gaze flickered from his face to his pants to see what happened to his erection, before continuing, “I didn’t come here for you.”  _ Arceus, will you stop thinking with your pussy for once? _ He laughed haughtily in your face and closed the space between you. His hand slammed the wall behind you, and he leaned in close to your face. “Ya sure ya didn’t come here for me, sugar tits?” Your cheeks were hot with embarrassment. “S-sugar tits?!” You scowled at him and pushed him out of the way. You swiftly clicked your Pokeball and released your Salazzle. “Give me back the stolen Yungoos, or else!” 

He cracked his neck and sighed. “Really? I’m gettin’ blue balls for this? Fine.” He threw out Golisopod in response and commanded it to use Razor Shell. Your Flame Burst hit his Golisopod first, but it wasn’t strong enough. The Razor Shell hit your Salazzle and it fainted from the damage. You cursed under your breath and prepared to release your trump card, Incineroar. “Let’s get this over with! Incineroar, use FlameThrower!” you shouted with confidence, and the attack singed the poor bug Pokemon to its demise. Guzma returned Golisopod and released the last Pokemon he had on hand. “Ariados, let’s beat Ms. Kinky here down! Use Fell Stinger!” The bug complied and attacked your Golisopod leaving it with half the HP it had before. You smirked knowing this would be the end of the battle. You used Fire Blast and sent Ariados to the wall unable to fight. 

Guzma pulled at his hair and cursed under his breath. “Guzma! What the hell is wrong with you?!” he muttered furiously. A grunt immediately entered the room. “Boss! Did you call me?” Guzma snapped at the grunt, ”Yo! Give the Pokemon back to her. NOW!” The grunt returned the Yungoos to you and ran out of the room before the boss could fume at him. Guzma approached you until he was right up in your face. You flinched when he leaned down so that you were face-to-face. 

“Heh. I guess the show wasn’t reward enough, huh?”

You rolled your eyes before smirking flirtily at him and holding his chin between your fingers, eliciting a wide grin on his face.

“It's nice to know that your cock is bigger than your ego.”

With that, you left the room with the Yungoos. You smirked when you heard the door shut behind you and click with a lock. You made your way out of the house and returned the Pokemon to Nanu. Now all that’s left is to go get some rest. You traveled your way back to Malie City. If only you two weren’t on opposing sides, huh?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me:** Ay cough up my 100P?

**Olive:** tf? 

**Me:** Bug boi doesn’t dye his pubes 👀👅😏

**Olive:** Ew Fuck you

I don even wantt to know how you know that

**Me:** 💦💦💦

**Olive:** Bitch


End file.
